The present invention relates to handy vibrating massagers, and relates more particularly to such a handy vibrating massager which comprises a massaging wheel turned by a main motor to rub against the body, and a base with raised portions reciprocated by cams to vibrate the body.
Various massaging apparatus have been developed for massaging the body, and have appeared on the market. There is also known a handy vibrating massager which comprises a casing, a vibrating base coupled to the casing by springs and reciprocated by reciprocating mechanism to vibrate the body, and massaging wheel means mounted in the casing and forced out of an opening in the vibrating base and turned to rub against the body. This structure of handy vibrating massager has drawbacks. Because the vibrating base is coupled to the casing by springs, it tends to be oscillated in parallel to the body to lessen the transmission of reciprocating force from the reciprocating to the vibrating base. If the vibrating base is excessively oscillated, the springs may be jammed in the massaging wheel means, causing the massaging wheel means to be stuck.